


Snapping Turtle

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy wants to know what's bothering Barbara.  A post-series fic inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Snapping Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara had been snapping at me all day, and I wanted to know why. I had planned on inviting her out for a drink, but she had left the office before I had the chance. I could have waited until the following day to speak to her, but I wasn’t prepared to. If I had done something to upset or annoy her, I wanted to resolve it before morning. 

Arriving at her front door, I knocked briskly. 

“Unless you’re delivering pizza I’m not interested.”

I tried the door. Finding it unlocked, I walked inside. Barbara was curled up on the sofa, a large box of chocolates next to her.

“I didn’t think to bring pizza, but we can order in if you like.”

She gave me no more than a passing glance before popping another chocolate in her mouth. I took her not yelling at me to get out as a positive, so sat in the armchair opposite her.

“Chocolate?” She thrust the box in my direction. I shook my head. “Suit yourself.”

It seemed she was still miserable.

“Are you going to tell me what I’ve done, or do we have to play twenty questions?”

Another chocolate disappeared. “Not everything is about you.”

“Well it’s bloody felt like it today! I couldn’t do right for doing wrong, and my head is barely attached to my shoulders.”

“Don’t exaggerate.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said don’t exaggerate. Your poncy head is still firmly attached to your equally poncy body.”

“So, we’re going to continue with the snapping and insults.”

“You came round and let yourself in.” Yet another chocolate vanished.

“Because I wanted to resolve whatever it was that had you doing an incredibly convincing impression of a snapping turtle.”

“Makes a change from being an embittered shrew.”

“Talk to me Barbara. You’re not going to drive me away so you might as well tell me what is going on.”

She sighed loudly. “Okay, but you asked, remember that.”

I sat back and waited. Two more chocolates disappeared in the intervening silence.

“You haven’t done anything. I’m bleeding, I’m bloated, I’m in pain, I’m exhausted and I’m miserable. I’m not sure how many chocolates equal happiness, but so far it’s not twenty-seven!”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have let you come home early.”

“Oh, I could see that going down really well! Sir, I’m bleeding so heavily it’s like it’s Niagara Falls in my knickers, can I go home, shower, down industrial strength painkillers, and then eat my bodyweight in sugary treats?”

I saw now why she had warned me, but I didn’t react. I hoped that I was a mature enough adult male not to become squeamish over a woman having a heavy period.

“If you’d asked me, even if you had used that particular phrasing, I would have said yes.”

“See! Now that makes me feel even worse. I was horrid to you and yet you’re so understanding.”

“Barbara, as I said, you’re not going to drive me away. Yes, it was annoying having you sharpen your teeth on me all day, but I’ve done the same to you and…”

“I’m still here.”

“Exactly.” 

I’d hoped that me showing that I understood would have at least raised a smile, but she still looked miserable. I got up, move the chocolates, sat down next to her and put an arm around her, relieved when she leant her head on my shoulder.

“Sorry for being a snappy, bloated hormonal mess.”

“And I’m sorry that I wasn’t more approachable. You shouldn’t have had to suffer in silence all day.”

“I was too embarrassed to say anything.”

“Embarrassed? Why?”

“Besides the whole you’re a man thing?”

“If there’s more to it then yes.”

Turning, she buried her face in my jacket. I stayed quiet, giving her a moment to compose herself. She eventually sat back so I could see her.

“I’ve never asked you to make allowances for me, because I don’t ever want to be a liability or a dead weight.”

“I would never think that.”

“Your predecessors did.”

“My predecessors were idiots. I’ve always seen you as my equal Barbara, even when you were going through your whole class differences reverse snobbery. Why do you think I was so touched when you said you’d resign if I did?”

“You asked me if that was me being nice.”

“Because you surprised me. And you’ve carried on surprising me ever since.”

“My brain must be addled because I don’t understand.”

“It’s always been you and me. Even when I was married to Helen, it was you and me. We said as much that night when we sat in this very room.”

“I’m going to need you to explain this to me in words of one syllable.”

Turning in my seat, I reached for her, cradling her face between my hands.

“Barbara Havers, I love you.”

“Even when I’m a snappy, bloated hormonal mess?”

“Even then.”


End file.
